


The Baseball Game(s)

by ARustySpork



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Good Parent Whizzer Brown, I'm bad at sports, Jason & Marvin (Falsettos) Bonding, Just super gay, M/M, MLB, Whizzer is a Cool Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARustySpork/pseuds/ARustySpork
Summary: Marvin was a Major League Baseball player, and he was pretty damn good at it. What he didn't expect for the newest season was for a familiar face from the past to appear.A Falsettos baseball AUWhere Jason is a cinnamon roll, Whizzer is a flirty boi, and Marvin is just so confused





	1. A Fun Season

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about baseball so this is probably super inaccurate I apologize in advance.
> 
> I wish the world had more Falsettos fics, so I wrote one.

Throughout his high school years, only one thing occupied Marvin Cohen's mind:  
Baseball.

He was the star back catcher of his team since his freshmen year. Considering it was a high school team, they were quite good. Nothing made Marvin happier than stepping behind the home plate and feeling the wind blow through his hair. The only time his joy was deterred was when his home team faced....the Panthers.

The Panthers were a team from across the city, and there was no one Marvin loathed more than the pitcher, Whizzer Brown. Whizzer was a cocky, tall, lean boy with a wicked pitch. Marvin was known for his home-runs, but even he had trouble hitting the guy's throws.

It seemed that Whizzer knew how irritating he was to Marvin, constantly making snide remarks whenever he was up to bat, and shooting him looks from across the field. Once Marvin graduated and was recruited into the major leagues, he was finally free. Or, he thought.

There he was at the ripe age of 22, back catching for one of the biggest teams in the league, when he heard the news. 

"I'm pumped for this next game," said Andrew, one of Marvin's teammates. "I heard they've got a new pitcher."

"Who is it?" Marvin asked. "Is he a transfer?"

Andrew shook his head. "Naw, he's new, but I heard he's wicked good. Weird name, Whizzer Brown, I think."

Well, shit. Whizzer Brown, it couldn't be the Whizzer. Of course it was, who else has a dumbass name like Whizzer? Whatever, right? It had been two years, maybe Whizzer didn't even remember Marvin. No one remembers anyone from high school. 

And so, a few days later, Marvin found himself crouched behind home plate warming up with his pitcher. He was stuck in a repetitive motion, catching the ball, throwing it back, catching the ball, throwing it back.

He turned his head, just for a moment, or, it was meant to be for just a moment, but something caught his eye. Someone. There was Whizzer Brown, perfect hair and all, leaning against the wall of the dugout with a shit-eating grin on his face.

By the time he turned back to his pitcher, he had just barely missed getting clipped by the ball in the head.

"The hell, Marvin?" questioned the pitcher, as Marvin slowly returned the ball.

Marvin shook his head, trying to shake himself out of his trance. Luckily, his coach called the team back into their dugout so the other team could warm up. Marvin jogged into the box and took a swig from his water bottle. He took a seat on the bench and leaned back, taking a breath.

"Hiya Marvin!" said Mendel cheerfully, sitting next to Marvin.

Mendel was the centerfielder, but his side job was being a ball of sunshine. The guy was good at what he did, he was fast and a good hitter, but he just wasn't aggressive enough. Nonetheless, if he was good enough for the major leagues, he was good enough for Marvin.

"Hey Mendel."

"Did you see the new pitcher? I heard he's really good."

"Uh-huh."

Mendel stretched his head so he could get a better look at the man, who was currently throwing curveballs to the back catcher.

"He's pretty hot, though."

"What the hell Mendel? You have a girlfriend."

"Uh, yeah, but I also have eyes. And that ass don't lie."

Marvin rolled his eyes, then stood up to stretch his arms. It was their first game of the season, and Marvin wasn't going to let some guy from high school get under his skin.  
Their coach called them all up to brief them on their plays, but Marvin could barely pay attention. He kept averting his gaze to the other dugout, looking for the fancy-haired man.

"Alright boys, let's get 'em. This is a hard game to start with for the season, but I know we can do it!" exclaimed their coach, slapping Marvin on the back.

Their coach wasn't exactly the best in the league, but at least he tried. He wasn't very hard on the team, but at least he believed in them. While that was a good quality in a coach, it helped to have other qualities too. He supposed that method seemed to work for them, since they were somehow one of the best teams in the league nonetheless.

Mendel was practically shaking with excitement. He was always like this before games, as if it was his first. He was perfectly happy to stand in centerfield and run around every once in a while. Marvin was almost jealous of Mendel, how was he so optimistic all the time?

The team sprinted out to the field, taking their positions. The pitcher tossed Marvin a few practice tosses. As the rest of the team finished warming up, Marvin stood up and stretched before the game began. He greeted the umpire, then squatted down behind the plate as he awaited the first batter.

Well, fuckedy fuck.

Marvin watched as a pair of long legs walked in front of him. His eyes trailed up until they met the face of Whizzer Brown. His hair was now contained in a batting helmet, but his charming smile felt like a slap in the face. Whizzer's eyes met Marvin's, and a smile chuckle escaped the man's lips.

"Well, if it isn't Marvin Cohen."

"Hi, Whizzer," Marvin said after a very obvious eye roll. "Glad to see we're still not past high school."

"It's been a bit, Cohen. But that ass is still tight as ever."

Marvin sputtered, unsure how to respond, only giving a bewildered look.

"This," said Whizzer, finally raising his bat, "Is going to be a fun season."


	2. A Fancy Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fancy seeing you here."
> 
> "It's my locker room, dipshit."

By the final inning, Marvin was physically and emotionally exhausted. He sat in the dugout next to Mendel waiting for his turn to bat. Whizzer's team was winning by enough that Marvin figured their chances of winning were pretty hopeless. The guy was pitching no hitters. What annoyed Marvin the most was the little dance Whizzer would do around the pitcher's mound every time he would get someone out, which was all too often.

"What's up with you and Brown? You guys keep chatting it up at home plate."

Every time Whizzer was up to bat, he would violently flirt with Marvin. Marvin would just roll his eyes and train them on the pitcher, but Whizzer could tell he was getting on Marvin's nerves. And he loved it.

"Nothing, he's just being an asshole."

Mendel shrugged. "Whatever you say man."

Marvin and Mendel watched their final batter strike out, losing the game. They went out to shake hands with the other team, and when he shook hands with Whizzer, the other man sent a sly wink Marvin's way. 

Eventually, Marvin retreated to the locker room, where the showers quickly filled up with sweaty men. Marvin preferred to wait until everyone else had showered before he went. Instead, he sat on the bench still dressed in his dusty uniform, listening to Mendel rattle of his ideas for anniversary present for his girlfriend, Trina.

"So I saw this really cool necklace at this thrift store near where I live, but maybe I should take her out for a really nice date instead. Maybe she's one of those people that appreciate experiences over material items, ya know?"

"Right, anyways, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Seeya Mendel."

"Bye Marvin."

Mendel scooped up his bag and waved as he exited the locker room. Marvin was left alone, leaving him free to shower alone. He liked to shower alone, he got to take his time. Twenty minutes later, Marvin stepped out of the shower bearing only a towel around his waist. He walked up to his locker and started rummaging around for fresh clothes.

"Hey hot stuff."

Marvin turned his head, knowing who was waiting for him behind the door of his locker.

"Whizzer."

Whizzer Brown stood in front of Marvin in all his glory. He leant against the locker, with one of his feet tucked behind his ankle. He was already changed into casual clothes and had his ball bag strapped over his shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"It's my locker room, dipshit."

Whizzer only smiled and moved to sit down on the bench. Marvin continued ruffling through his locker and pulled out some fresh clothes. He sort of felt self conscious standing in front of Whizzer wearing only a towel. He threw on a t-shirt and put on underwear under his towel.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Whizzer clutched his chest in mock-offense. 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Marvin rolled his eyes then sat down on the bench next to Whizzer so he could put on his shoes.

"It's been a while, Marvin, I remember you from high school."

"Lucky me."

"I remember when you got drafted into the big leagues. You were pretty young."

Marvin shrugged. "What took you so long? If I remember correctly, you were pretty good."

Whizzer grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Aww, you though I was good?" He ignored Marvin's glare and continued. "I got a few offers straight out of high school, but I took a few years to study photography in France."

"Fancy."

"What can I say? I'm a fancy person."

Marvin shook his head, but couldn't hide his smile. He finished up tying his shoes, then looped his ball bag over his shoulder. Whizzer stood up with him.

"Let me walk you out."

Marvin had no reason to turn him down, so he didn't. The pair walked out of the stadium, side by side. The crowds of fans had dispersed by then, so they were alone as they walked through the back lot. Whizzer was different than Marvin had remembered. Then again, he hated every boy on Whizzer's team. Whizzer hadn't changed much physically though. He was a little taller and his hair was a little longer, but other than that, he was the same. He dressed nicely, all his clothes fit (sometimes a little tighter than necessarily) and he seemed to look good in everything. Whizzer had just started playing, but Marvin could tell he was gonna be a fan favourite.

And boy, was Marvin right.

Ever since they had parted ways in the parking lot of the stadium after the game, Whizzer had been dominating every field he played. The fans loved him, the way he vibrated with energy after pitching no-hitters, and how he talked with his fans as if they were old friends. A few weeks later, Marvin's team was to play Whizzer's again.


	3. Microphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Geeze," said Charlotte once they were alone. "Tone it down guys, get a room."

"Alright team, you're gonna be playing with microphones today, makes the experience more enjoyable for the fans, or so the kids say. Now, just remember that no matter how the game goes, I'm proud of you all."

Marvin turned to Mendel, who was currently fiddling with his mic pack. Marvin normally had no issues playing with mics, but this time he had reason to worry. His conversations with Whizzer would be broadcasted to every television viewer when the game aired.

"I wonder if our coach realizes that we're grown men and not preschoolers," Marvin joked.

Mendel giggled. "Whatever his methods are, they seem to be working. We've won every game since we played this team the first time."

Right. Their team was on a winning streak, but so was Whizzer's. Not that Marvin paid attention to Whizzer's team, it's just what he had heard.

"Anyways," said Mendel, interrupting Marvin's thoughts. "Let's get out there."

Marvin hadn't been at the plate for very long when the ump approached him. Marvin stood up, taking off his helmet and running his fingers through his curly hair. She looked familiar.

"Hi," she said with a bright smile. "I'm Charlotte, I was the ump at your first game."

Marvin reached over to shake hands with her and return the smile.

"Look," she said. "I'm not usually supposed to be so unprofessional, but I've gotta ask, what's the deal with you and Brown? The unresolved sexual tension between you two at the plate was ridiculous."

"I...uh..."

"Oh, there's our cue, I guess we have to get started."

Before Marvin could reply to the bold ump, the game was already beginning. He put his mask back on and took his place behind the plate. Several batters later, it was Whizzer's turn. Unluckily for Marvin, the pitcher called a time out, leaving Marvin stuck with the tall man.

"Hey cutie pie," Whizzer teased, leaning against the bat. "Looking good as always."

Marvin pulled off his mask to take a breather and shook out his hair. "Whizzer."

Marvin could feel the eyes of Charlotte on both of them, hanging on to every word.

"Your hair looks good today, but it'd look better with me tugging on it," he said with a cheeky grin.

Marvin rolled his eyes, then desperately attempted to change the subject. "Good afternoon to you too Whizzer, I see we haven't changed at all."

Whizzer didn't reply, but only grinned wider.

"Hey, are you wearing a different hat?"

Whizzer smiled and took of his helmet to show off the baseball cap he was wearing underneath. It had the Panthers logo from his high school imprinted on the front.

"Yeah," he said happily. "I try to wear I different hat every game. My coach hates it, but I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon."

Marvin smiled a small smile. "That's actually pretty cool."

Whizzer smiled back at Marvin as he put his helmet back on. For a moment, their eyes met, and Marvin could sense a real sincerity in Whizzer's smile.

"Hey," Marvin said. "At your next game you should wear your hat sideways like a douchebag."

"Hey, Cohen, I would not be caught dead wearing my hat like that. Have you no boundaries?"

Marvin giggled, and the timeout ended before he could reply. Whizzer made it to second base. His team got three outs before he could make it home.

Several innings later, Whizzer was on second base when the batter hit far into centerfield. Marvin watched as Mendel sprinted back, missing the ball by about a metre. Marvin readied himself at the edge of the base waiting for the ball to be thrown his way. Mendel threw the ball to second, who sent it down to Marvin. Just as the ball was about to enter his glove, he was thrown back roughly into the dust.

When Marvin opened his eyes, none other than Whizzer Brown was over top him, sporting a huge grin. Marvin glared, then quickly reached under Whizzer to grab the ball before throwing it to the pitcher, all while still lying under the other player.

Marvin sighed then made eye contact with Whizzer, who was laughing. 

"Hey Cohen, it sure is nice seeing you in this position. Maybe we should do it again sometime?"

Marvin huffed, and pushed Whizzer off of him. Whizzer continued to laugh, then stood up and offered his hand to Marvin. Marvin reluctantly took it, and stood up. He attempted to brush off the dust that covered his uniform.

Marvin turned to Charlotte. "What happened?"

"He's safe, they got a run, your pitcher got the batter out."

Marvin brought his glare back to Whizzer, who only winked before retreating back to his dugout.

"Geeze," said Charlotte once they were alone. "Tone it down guys, get a room."

Marvin didn't have the chance to bat in the last inning, and instead stayed seated on the bench. His coach came over to reassure him.

"It's alright Cohen, you handled that situation well. We still managed to get someone out."

His other teammates also came over to chat him up.

"What happened with you and Brown?"

"What were you guys saying to each other?"

"What happened out there?"

Marvin didn't answer them, but knew they'd be answered when the game aired in a few days. The crowd would hear ALL of their conversations. He could only imagine the questions he would receive from the press.  
___________________________________________

A few days later, Marvin sat on Mendel's couch with a coke in his hand watching their game. Mendel was sitting next to him, and Mendel's girlfriend Trina was listening from the kitchen.

"Your hair looks good today, but it'd look better with me tugging on it,"

Mendel turned to Marvin. "Jesus, man! You guys need to cool down."

Marvin just sighed into his hands. "Everyone's gonna see this."

Trina sat down on the couch next to Mendel and folded her legs underneath her. "I think it's cute, the way he relentlessly flirts with you."

Trina was a nice girl, which fit with Mendel's personality. Seeing the two of them together almost made Marvin nauseous, they constantly whispered sweet nothings into one another's ears and were unrealistically happy.

Marvin watched the TV as he saw Whizzer slide into him from the camera's point of view. He almost cringed at the sight of himself being knocked back.

"Hey Cohen, it sure is nice seeing you in this position. Maybe we should do it again sometime?"

"Wow," was all Mendel said. "He knew he was mic'd right?"

Marvin just shook his head, imagining the next few days ahead of him.


	4. The Whizzer Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He did it! He wore the douchebag hat!" Exclaimed Mendel with a smile.
> 
> "Ughhhhghh," whined Marvin. "Great, now everyone's gonna ask about it! He wore the douchebag hat because of me."

"What's your current relationship with Marvin Cohen?"

"We played each other in high school baseball, now we play each other in the major leagues."

"Yes, but are you involved romantically?"

Whizzer laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

___________________________________________

"That bastard!" Marvin exclaimed. "He's trying to lead on the press, and now everyone thinks we're a thing."

Mendel shrugged. "Is it really so bad? It gives our team publicity and keeps us in the news. It's not like you're getting a bad reputation."

The two of them were out in their home field, tossing a ball back and forth. Their coach kept practices pretty lax, so the two of them often used this time to chat. When they were getting changed into uniform, they watched Whizzer's interview from after his most recent game.

"He isn't even denying anything! If he doesn't deny it, then there's no doubt the entire country thinks we're fucking on the side."

"Well...are you?"

"Mendel!"

"Sorry, I had to ask."

Mendel held the ball in his hand for a moment so he could pull out his phone.

"Shit Marv, check it out."

Marvin jogged over to see what Mendel was gaping at on his phone. He leaned over to look at his phone, where a video of Whizzer's last game was playing. Whizzer stood on the pitchers mound,  
chatting with his back catcher.

That little bitch.

There stood Whizzer Brown, wearing a Jurassic Park baseball cap that was twisted sideways on his head.

"He did it! He wore the douchebag hat!" Exclaimed Mendel with a smile.

"Ughhhhghh," whined Marvin. "Great, now everyone's gonna ask about it! He wore the douchebag hat because of me."

Before Mendel could reply, they were interrupted by their coach.

"Cohen! Weisenbachfeld! Over here please!"

The two of them turned to one another in confusion before jogging over to their coach.

"Yeah coach?"

"Good to see you boys. The two of you have been recruited for the All-Star Panel for a charity event. You'll be signing autographs to raise money for HIV and AIDS research."  
Marvin wasn't surprised that they picked Mendel. Mendel was universally adored by fans, especially kids. Whenever he went out back to visit the fans and sign autographs, he'd bring snacks. Everyone loved him. Marvin, on the other hand, wasn't so popular. He was a very good player, yes, but he wasn't as charismatic as others. Of course the Whizzer situation had something to do with this.

"When is it?" Mendel asked.

"This Saturday. Will you both be able to attend?"

"Definitely!" Mendel said excitedly, answering for both of them.

___________________________________________________

And they attended. Marvin stood next to Mendel waiting in a separate room before they were to sit at the long table where they were signing autographs. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he was horrible with conversation.

Mendel reached forward and fixed Marvin's hair like some obsessive mom. "You look great Marv. Now, you're gonna go out there and blow them all away, okay? What about me, how's my hair?"

"Amazing Mend, just as curly as ever."

"Alright man, let's do this."

As they walked into the other room, they were greeted by a supervisor.

"It's nice to meet you, gentlemen. We have designated spots at the table for you, then when the doors open we'll have a line of fans ready to get various things signed. There will be press present to take photos, but there won't be any questions."

She lead them over to their seats, which were separated by two people. When Marvin sat down, he looked to his left to see, of course, Whizzer. Of course Whizzer would be there and of course the two of them would be sat next to each other.

"Whizzer."

"Marvin."

Whizzer propped his head up on his hand so he could look at Marvin straight on. Marvin attempted to ignore the man by rearranging the various colours of Sharpies in front of him which, surprise, didn't work. He instead abandoned that plan, and turned to Whizzer.

"Nice hat."

Once again, Whizzer was wearing a different hat. It was black, with the words PROUD TO BE written in rainbow lettering. Whizzer smiled, then pulled off the hat to reveal his always perfect hair. He reached over and placed it onto Marvin's head.

"It looks better on you."

Now here's the thing. Marvin was out, just not to the public. The truth was, the press never seemed to care about whether he had a girlfriend, they just cared about how many home runs he would hit. Now that the Whizzer situation had created such a fuss with the press, people might actually start asking questions. But Marvin didn't take off the hat. Instead, he adjusted it so it fit snugly and shot Whizzer a small smile.

"So how ya doin Marv?" asked Whizzer. "It's been so long since we've played each other."

"It's been two weeks."

"Two weeks too long."

Marvin rolled his eyes and turned back to Whizzer. "Are you always this persistent or is it just with me?"

"Just with you," he said with a wink.

Luckily, Marvin was saved from having to respond by the swarm of fans that suddenly burst through the door. As the fans moved through the line, Marvin signed various object. Some hats, some baseballs, some gloves, and some posters. Every once in a while, he would turn to his left to see Whizzer chatting it up with some kid. Marvin managed to get through some basic conversation without making anything too awkward. 

As they reached the end of the line, Marvin was met with a few teenage girls sporting jerseys from both Marvin and Whizzer's teams. 

"Hey!" said one of them, excitedly. "It's so cool to meet you, I love your hat!"

Marvin suddenly remembered that he was still sporting Whizzer's pride hat on his head. He looked over at Whizzer, who had a goofy grin on his face. The group of girls moved so they were standing in between Whizzer's and Marvin's spots at the table.

One of the younger looking ones spoke. "You guys are queer icons, everyone at our school loves you guys."

Marvin sputtered, unsure of what to say, but Whizzer was ready to respond.

"Look at that, Marv, all my dreams have come true. Well, all but one." He waggled his eyebrows at Marvin, who rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell to the back of his head. 

"Can we get a picture with you both?" asked the tallest one, to which Whizzer replied enthusiastically.

"Of course! actually, why don't you three come back here."

The three girls excitedly ran around to tables, despite the protest of security, and gathered around the two athletes. Whizzer scooted over his chair and sidled up to Marvin.

"Here," he said as the took the phone out of one of the girl's hands. "My arms are longer."

He reached out and snapped a few selfies, then told the girls to tag him in their posts. Whizzer just seemed to have a knack for speaking with people that easily made everyone in his general vicinity love him, even if they didn't cheer for his team. Marvin, on the other hand, did not have his charm.

As they finished up the autographs, Marvin couldn't help keep his eyes off of Whizzer. His smile was entrancing, and seemed to light up the whole room. Maybe this Whizzer situation wasn't so bad.


	5. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer's eyes widened is horror, as if Marvin had told him his family had just been murdered.
> 
> "Are you fucking kidding? Marv, please tell me you're kidding."
> 
> Marvin shook his head.
> 
> "Well then, I guess we're doing this."

"You play in the major league and you take the bus?"

"It's called being green, Marvin."

Marvin rolled his eyes. The two of them were standing alone on the sidewalk in the cool night air. The sun was setting, turning the sky a beautiful shade of orange. Marvin always appreciated the colour orange, it had a certain dignity to it.

"Let me give you a ride. Seriously, it's no problem."

Whizzer looked at Marvin, then the bus stop, then back to Marvin.

"Alright."

Marvin got into the drivers side of his car and turned the ignition. Whizzer took the passengers side and chucked his duffel bag in the back. He instantly had to pump down the seat lever and slide the chair back to prevent him being forced to curl up into a ball.

"Jesus Christ Marv, who was the last person to sit here, a garden gnome?"

Marvin laughed. "Chill, you're just abnormally tall. Anyways, where do you live?"

"Lafayette Avenue."

"Oh, that's not too far from where I live."

Marvin put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway, beginning the short journey to Whizzer's house.

"Oh, sorry, I'm still wearing your hat," said Marvin, suddenly lifting it off his head.

"Nah," said Whizzer, "it looks good on you, keep it."

Marvin blushed slightly, glad that the darkness hid his face. "So Whizzer, how's life been since high school?"

Whizzer turned to look Marvin in the eye. Marvin tried to avoid eye contact by training them on the road, but it was difficult when he could feel Whizzer's burning gaze.

"Honestly?" he said after a moment, "good. I mean, it's gone pretty well. I was in France for a few years, then when I came back I had a spot waiting for me on a major league team. I really can't complain. You?"

Marvin shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I have a best friend, Mendel, and sometimes I hang out with him and his girlfriend Trina."

"Aw Marv, that's so lame. I was expecting some cool story about a sex scandal or a murder mystery."

Marvin shook his head, but nonetheless wore a smile on his face.

"There, it's that blue building over on the right."

Marvin parked on the curb next to the apartment building. He watched as Whizzer reached over and grabbed the bag from the backseat. He opened the door and stepped out on the street. Instead of immediately closing the door like Marvin had expected, he leaned down and poked the head through the door.

"Hey...do you wanna come up for a bit? Maybe get a drink?"

Marvin considered the proposition for a moment before thinking, fuck it, and agreed.

He locked the car, then followed Whizzer into the tall blue building. The outside of the tower looked sort of sketchy, but once Marvin walked through the door, he realized the place was actually quite nice. The halls were clean and the elevator looked safe, which was more that he could say for his apartment building.

They reached Whizzer's apartment, which was on one of the top floors. He swung open the door and threw his coat and bag on the kitchen counter. Marvin took a moment to analyze the suite.  
The first thing he noticed was how clean Whizzer kept the place. The kitchen and living room were all in one room, which were both abnormally spotless. The kitchen consisted of an island, sink, dishwasher, oven, fridge, and lots of counterspace and cabinets. Whizzer swung around and pulled two glass bottles from the fridge. Cokes.

Marvin was relieved he wouldn't have to turn down alcohol from Whizzer.

He looked over at the living room, which was just a couch, a carpet, a coffee table, and a medium sized flat screen. To the right, were two doors. One, he presumed, was the bathroom, the other the bedroom. Marvin took a seat at a barstool at the island and took a sip from the bottle. He appreciated how many windows were in the apartment, it gave the room an open feel.

"You're apartment is nice," Marvin said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks," said Whizzer, looking around. "It's actually not too pricey, which is a rare find for New York."

"I can vouch for that," said Marvin. "My place is in a sketchier neighbourhood, but I managed to get the rent lowered because my landlord loves my team."

Whizzer laughed. "Yeah, I've used the baseball player excuse way too many times."

Whizzer walked around the island and took a seat on the other barstool next to Marvin. Marvin suddenly grew tense when Whizzer drew closer to him.

"So, Marvin," he began. He leant his elbow against the counter, their knees were almost touching. "Tell me a secret."

Marvin, not being a very emotionally comfortable person, took the easy way out.

"I've never eaten chocolate chip cookies."

Whizzer's eyes widened is horror, as if Marvin had told him his family had just been murdered.

"Are you fucking kidding? Marv, please tell me you're kidding."

Marvin shook his head.

"Well then, I guess we're doing this."

Whizzer hopped over the island and started pulling out various ingredients from his fridge and cupboards. "Now, I don't have a stand mixer so we'll have to do this by hand..."

"Whizzer," said Marvin incredulously, "It's ten at night, it's too late to spontaneously bake cookies."

"No Marv, it's prime cookie-making time."

Marvin quickly gave in and joined Whizzer on the other side of the counter. Within thirty minutes, they found themselves sitting on the island, dipping cookies into glasses of milk. The previously spotless island was now covered in flour and stray cookie dough.

"This is the greatest fucking thing I've ever tasted," said Marvin with a giggle as he set down his plate.

"Yeah?" said Whizzer. "I know something that tastes seven better."

Marvin turned to look Whizzer in the eyes. His gaze then drifted down to Whizzer's lips, then back up to his eyes. Before he could say or do anything, Whizzer was already leaning over, closing the gap in between their lips.

As the two of them stumbled into Whizzer's bedroom, already starting to strip off one another's clothes, Marvin didn't even consider the possible repercussions.

Besides, he had plenty of time to worry about that in the morning.


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me just say, I'm glad that this-" she gestured to the two of them, "-is happening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to the time I saw a local(ish) production of Falsettos and during March of the Falsettos the cast emerged from the audience wielding huge neon paper mache penises. Also during A Day in Falsettoland Whizzer did a one armed push-up over Marvin and it was amazing.

When Marvin blinked open his eyes, he had a mild panic attack as he forgot where he spent the night. He sat up in the bed, which was now empty apart from him. He looked around Whizzer's room, where his various pieces of clothes were scattered on the floor.

Shit.

When Whizzer invited him up to his apartment, Marvin definitely wasn't planning to hook up with him. Not that he regretted it, because it definitely wasn't bad. What he did realize, was that he was going to have to face Whizzer.

But this wasn't just a one night stand where Marvin had one awkward encounter and then he was free, no, he had to play major league baseball with this guy. Marvin ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He looked around on the floor and put on the clothes he could find. 

Once he was (mostly) fully dressed, he quickly glanced in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. The sudden memory of Whizzer's hands in Marvin's hair and around his hips suddenly flooded his mind, which Marvin desperately tried to dismiss.

As Marvin approached the door, he heard a female voice. Shit, did Whizzer have a girlfriend? Wait, no, that was ridiculous, Whizzer was gayer than a literal rainbow. Hesitantly, Marvin opened the door.

Whizzer was sitting on the now clean island, wearing a smile on his face. He was wearing sweats and a baseball tee, talking to a girl with curly blonde hair. Marvin spotted the cookies from the  
previous night, which were now enclosed in a Tupperware container.

Marvin stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for someone to notice him.

"Oh, hey Marv,"

"Hey, Whizzer."

The girl smiled when she spotted Marvin. She walked over and stuck out her hand for Marvin to shake.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia and Whizzer's neighbour slash best friend. I've heard a lot about you."

"A lot?"

"Let me just say, I'm glad that this-" she gestured to the two of them, "-is happening."

Marvin tried to hide his blush, but Whizzer wasn't bothering to keep himself from laughing at Cordelia's bluntness.

"Anyways," she continued, "I need to get back home, my girlfriend just got back from work."

And with a smile, she was out the door. Now, Marvin was left with Whizzer to face whatever happened the night before. Or maybe, he would try to avoid that as well.

"Anyways," Marvin began, grabbing his coat from the hanger, "I should be going home."

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, turning to the toaster to take out the toast which had just popped up. He transferred it over to a plate and started slathering butter on it. "Leaving so soon?"

Marvin started putting on his shoes and coat, not letting Whizzer's invitation to stay slow him down.

"I have to get back, there are some....things, I need to do."

Whizzer smirked. "Is there a secret boyfriend you're not telling me about?"

"Uh...something like that."

Marvin turned to look Whizzer in the eye. The man was leaning against his counter, biting into his toast. Marvin was amazed at how Whizzer could look so good in the morning. His hair was messier than usual, but no less perfect, and he looked so well-rested it was if the two of them hadn't been up all night.

Marvin started to open the door, stopping himself when he realized there was something they had to talk about. 

"Look, Whizzer-"

Whizzer stopped him in his tracks. "No worries Marv," he said, holding up a hand, "I won't tell anyone about what happened."

Marvin smiled a little, glad that Whizzer was making this conversation easier on him. But just when he though he was free, Whizzer spoke again.

"But you know, if you every wanna maybe do it again sometime....I'm always free."

As Marvin drove home that morning, he couldn't keep the memory of last night out of his mind. The feeling of their skin touching, how Whizzer moaned as Marvin pulled on his hair. No matter how he felt, and no matter how much he liked him, he knew it could never happen again.


	7. The Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? He asked. You act as if you're mortal enemies when everyone knows you two are casual friends and maybe lovers."

At Marvin's next game, he wore Whizzer's Proud to Be hat onto the field. He was worried about how his teammates might react, how his fans might react. For every teammate he encountered, he would receive a confused glance towards his cap, then a smile. Marvin was more than relieved.

When he went up to his position behind the home plate, he received a compliment from Charlotte. Now, he wasn't so nervous about what everyone thought. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting such a positive response. What he definitely wasn't expecting, was for Whizzer to wear a pride flag as a cape and a rainbow ball cap at his next game. Seeing Whizzer being so open about his sexuality made  
Marvin feel much better about his own ordeal.

Marvin sat in his dugout, tying his cleats for another practice when he received a text.

**Nice hat. You should wear it again on Thursday**

Thursday? That's when Marvin was playing Whizzer's team again. Marvin showed his phone to Mendel in confusion, who nodded.

"It's probably Whizzer. I gave him your number."

"Mendel! Why would you do that?"

"What? He asked. You act as if you're mortal enemies when everyone knows you two are casual friends and maybe lovers."

Marvin only glared at Mendel, not wanting to get into this conversation again. He glanced back at his phone, thinking about what Whizzer texted him. Maybe he would wear it again.

"So, Trina and I are thinking of going to Olive Garden tonight, wanna tag along?"

Marvin shook his head. "Naw, it'd be too weird without a date. Besides, I promised I'd be home tonight to make dinner."

"I get that," said Mendel, "you must be exhausted all the time."

Mendel was right about that. 

When Marvin got home that night, he threw his keys on the kitchen counter and walked into his living room. The TV was already on, playing a recorded airing of Whizzer's latest game.

"Look! He's wearing a pride cape! I bet it's 'cause of you."

There wasn't something Marvin didn't tell Whizzer. He wasn't ashamed, he was just unsure of how he might react.

A few years ago, Marvin's only sibling died. Her husband had passed years before, along with his parents and Marvin's parents. This left her only son, Jason, without a family. Now, at ten years old, Jason lived with Marvin, and he loved the kid. Having Jason around kept the house less empty, and kept Marvin less lonely. People often assumed Jason was his kid, which logically was absurd.  
Marvin didn't often tell others about the kid, as he made his possible dating life rather difficult. Mendel and Trina both knew about him, as did the rest of his teammates. Luckily for Marvin, having a MLB player as a guardian seemed to make Jason a lot of friends, which meant he was away at sleepovers almost every weekend. It gave Marvin the free time he needed.

At times, it was a lot. Marvin was twenty-two years old, and taking care of a ten year old boy full time. For any mistakes Marvin made, he was able to make it up to him with tickets to baseball games.  
Marvin plunked down on the couch next to Jason, who was happily watching the game. The skinny, curly haired boy loved baseball almost as much as he loved chess, which he played non-stop. But of course, Jason preferred Whizzer's team over Marvin's.

"Whizzer is awesome! Are you gonna date him?"

"What? Jason! Why would you think that?"

The small boy shrugged. "Everyone at school asks me if you guys are together. So, are you?"

"...No, Jason. We aren't."

Jason looked at Marvin with doubt. "Well.....do you want to be?"

Marvin sputtered, before changing the subject. "Do you want mac 'n cheese?"

"Um, of course."

Marvin smiled and ruffled the small boy's hair before heading over to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Marvin!" Jason called.

"Yeah?"

"I got invited to Cameron Smith's sleepover this Friday. I can go, right?"

"Another one? You just had a sleepover two weekends ago?"

"Come onnnnn, use this as an excuse to go out and live your life! Let me goooo!"

"Of course you can go, Jason. Hey, are you coming to my game on Thursday?"

"Yeah I am. You're playing Whizzer!"

Marvin laughed as he poured the pasta into the pot of boiling water. "Ah yes, how could I forget that your favourite team is my team's rival?"

"Relax Marvin, at this rate, you guys'll be playing each other for the championship."

Marvin only shrugged, then rejoined Jason at the TV as he waited for the pasta to cook. They played a game of chess whilst simultaneously watching the game. Jason, of course, crushed Marvin. He didn't normally lose that badly, but to be fair, he was a little distracted. He liked watching Whizzer hop around the pitchers mound when he struck someone out, but it was different this game. He seemed happier, more energetic. His rainbow cape blew in the wind and wrapped around him as he spun around.

Something tugged at Marvin's heart as he watched the taller man move across the screen.

Maybe...maybe he did want to see Whizzer again.


	8. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, don't do drugs, don't drink alcohol, and remember that the world is a terrible place that is out to get you."

That Thursday, Marvin wore Whizzer's hat proudly. Whizzer was sporting a similar pride hat, which bore a rainbow flag patch. When Marvin was up to bat, Whizzer tipped his hat to him, to which he responded with a smile.

"Lookin' good Marv!" Whizzer called from the pitcher's mound. "Loving the hat!"

Marvin shook his head, then hit a home run.

That was the thing. Marvin had always been a great batter. He could hit homeruns on even the most difficult pitches. Whizzer, was known for his screwballs, and pitched no-hitters as if it were child's play. Yet, when he pitched for Marvin, the balls were almost too easy.

When it was Whizzer's turn to bat, he stepped up to the plate with his eyes on Marvin.

"Damn Marv, you do squats? I can tell."

Marvin scoffed. "Maybe you should try tightening up your pitch, you're slacking."

Whizzer smirked. "Wow Marv, you're just so good, I thought you could use a break."

"The key is pretending the ball is your head."

That caused Whizzer to laugh out loud. It was then that Marvin remembered that he was mic'd, and should probably watch what he said.

That inning, Whizzer hit a triple, then made it home on the next batter. Whizzer made sure to shoot Marvin a wink and blow him a kiss as he walked back to his dugout.

That night after the game, Marvin was once again alone in a towel in his locker room when Whizzer walked in.

"Hey Marv, nice seeing you like this."

"Whizzer."

Once again, Whizzer sat down on the bench. This time though, he was still wearing his uniform. Marvin cocked his head in confusion.

"Why aren't you changed?"

Whizzer glanced down at his dust-covered outfit. "I'm just gonna shower at home," his eyes trailed up in joking seductiveness to meet Marvin's. "Care to join me?"

Marvin scowled. "Look Whizzer, that was a one time thing. Besides, I can't just be sleeping around with-"

"-With?" said Whizzer, cutting him off.

He stood up from the bench, then walked over so he was standing in front of Marvin, the two of them only inches apart. Marvin had to tilt his head up to meet Whizzer's daunting gaze. Marvin was still wearing only a towel, and he felt vulnerable in front of the taller man.

"Tell me Marv," began Whizzer. He reached his hands out and rested them on Marvin's hips. He pulled Marvin even closer, so their bodies were pressed together. "Did you regret it?"

"I...uh....I uh, I did-didn't..."

Whizzer reached his hand back so it was resting on Marvin's ass, still not breaking eye contact.

"That's what I thought," finished Whizzer, a smirk creeping onto his face.

They stood there for a few moments in silence, then Whizzer leaned forward and kissed Marvin softly. It wasn't as aggressive as their previous kisses were a few weeks ago. This time, it was soft, passionate, and left Marvin wanting more. It left him disappointed when Whizzer pulled away.

Whizzer smiled and backed out of the locker room, leaving Marvin to ponder his thoughts, all alone.

______________________________________

"Okay, you can pick me at noon tomorrow."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"You have my number?"

"Yes."

"You know your blood type?"

"Yes."

"Okay, don't do drugs, don't drink alcohol, and remember that the world is a terrible place that is out to get you."

"Got it. Bye Marvin."

"Bye Jason!"

Marvin waved Jason goodbye as the boy walked into some fancy suburban house that was probably filled with boys that had too many different video game consoles.

Marvin sighed in relief before putting the car into gear and starting his trek down the street. It was always a relief when Marvin got the night off whenever Jason had a sleep over. He already had his night planned out. He was to sit on his coach whilst eating a carton of chocolate ice cream as he watched Empire Strikes Back. Sad? Maybe. Fun? Absolutely.

A night in was exactly what Marvin needed to relax after the last month.


	9. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying we do?"
> 
> Whizzer grinned. "Something fun."

"That was the last time, huh?"

"Shut up."

Marvin was currently perched in between Whizzer's legs, not where he had planned to be. Sometimes, things just happened that he couldn't predict.

About an hour ago, Marvin found himself at the door of Whizzer's apartment. He didn't even have to say a word, Whizzer got the memo. Now, he was in Whizzer's bed, with the other msn underneath him, wearing a goofy grin.

Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin's neck and pulled him closer.

"Did you cut your hair?"

"Are you really going to ask that while I'm literally inside you?"

"Marv, there's always time for me to question your looks."

Marvin just ignored him and leant down to kiss Whizzer's neck. He reached out his hand and ran it through Whizzer's hair. Whizzer loved it whenever Marvin played with his hair, it was very evident that night as Marvin pulled on a few locks.

"Did you hear we might be playing each other for the championship?"

Marvin sighed. "Look Whizzer, if you're free to talk, you might as well use that mouth for something else."

Whizzer smiled. "Thanks for the invitation."

______________________________________

When Marvin woke up the next day, Whizzer was still in bed with him. He partially sat up, but his arm was pinned underneath the other man's neck. Instead, Marvin took to running his fingers through Whizzer's hair. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep. He was slightly leaning into Marvin's chest , and Marvin could feel his breath.

For the first time in a while, Marvin felt content.

After a while, Whizzer finally blinked his eyes open. He looked up at Marvin and smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Whizzer groaned and sat up. "Sleeping beauty? Really Marv? Come up with something refreshing."

Marvin laughed, then started looking around for some clothes.

"Hey," he said, "do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure, bathroom's just around the corner. You want breakfast?"

"Why not."

Once Marvin was showered, he emerged dressed in his clothes from yesterday. Whizzer was sitting on one of his barstools digging into a plate of pancakes. He waved Marvin over, who took the seat next to him.

"So Marv," Whizzer began once he finished chewing. "I can't say I was surprised when you came by last night." 

Marvin looked down at his plate, choosing to stare at the pools of syrup instead of look Whizzer in the eye.

"Well, you know, why not. I was free."

Whizzer smirked, still staring Marvin down.

"What are you so afraid of, Marv? Why do you have a problem with relationships?"

Marvin looked up only to scowl at the other man. "I don't have a problem. It just never works out for me is all."

Whizzer raised his eyebrows, slightly spinning his chair to look at Marvin better. "And why is that?"

"Uh....reasons."

Whizzer turned back to his plate, looking unconvinced. The two of them finished their breakfast, then Marvin stood up and checked his watch.

"I've gotta be outta here for noon," he said, starting to look for his jacket.

"Woah, woah, woah," said Whizzer, grabbing Marvin's hand and spinning him around so he was back in front of Whizzer. "We still have a few hours."

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying we do?"

Whizzer grinned. "Something fun."

______________________________________

"Jesus Christ Janet! That house has a gas range and granite countertops! You can easily repaint the walls!"

Marvin looked over at Whizzer, who was getting way too into an episode of House Hunters. While Marvin wasn't as passionate about it, he did enjoy watching Whizzer watch the show. Marvin checked his watch again.

"Alright, I've gotta go. There's...a thing I need to do."

Whizzer briefly looked up from the show, still absorbed in the tension.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you later."

Marvin waved Whizzer goodbye, then walked down to his car.

Maybe Whizzer was right, maybe he should quit with the casual hookups. Marvin needed to face his truth. He had fallen for Whizzer. The thing was, he was worried about what Whizzer would think of Jason. For every guy he met and thought he had a chance with, they were always put off by the prospect of being a father figure. The truth was, most guys his age really weren't up to that.

Perhaps it was for the better. Was is really worth dating someone who wasn't okay with Jason? Jason was the most important person in his life, and the last thing he wanted was for him to feel like a burden. More importantly than that, who's to say Whizzer was even up for a relationship with him? Sure, maybe Marvin was good enough to fuck every now and then, but Whizzer could get any guy he wanted. Of course he would opt fpr one that wasn't so complicated.

Maybe a relationship just wasn't an option for Marvin.


	10. Famous Major League Baseball Pitcher Whizzer Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait," began Marvin. "How do you know where I live?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last night, was watching the Globes. Buuuuuut, there was a snow day at school so here's a longer one. Thanks Canada.

It was Sunday evening, and Marvin was settling in with Jason on the couch to watch Les Mis when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Jason said, already on the way there.

That was probably for the best, Marvin was still trying to figure out how the DVD player worked.

"Marvin?" shouted Jason.

"Yeah?"

"Famous major league baseball pitcher Whizzer Brown is at the door," he called nonchalantly.

Well shit. You could tell Jason knew a lot of baseball players, since he said it the same way he would tell Marvin if there were a plumber. The bigger question was: what the hell was Whizzer doing at his door?

Marvin reluctantly walked over to the front door to see Jason standing there with his arms crossed, and a very confused Whizzer in the doorway.

"Uh...Jason, can you give us a minute? Go figure out how to get the disc to play? Thanks."

Marvin waited until Jason was all the way down the hall before he turned to Whizzer. He leant against the door frame with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, wearing a leather jacket and holding Tupperware filled with cookies. He looked confused, which Marvin supposed he had a right to be.

"You have a son?" He asked with bewilderment.

"No, no...he's my nephew. But, I'm his legal guardian."

Whizzer raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Marvin sighed. "My sister died a couple of years ago, and I was the only relative that would take him."

Whizzer paused for a moment. "Is that why you said your relationships never work out?"

Marvin only nodded in response. Whizzer reached out and took Marvin's hand in his. "Look Marv, I came here to get laid, but I guess I'm gonna meet your nephew. Can I come in?"

Marvin was beyond surprised to hear him say that. If anything, he was expecting Whizzer to sprint out the door. The last thing he thought he would say was that he wanted to meet Jason. Marvin didn't reply verbally, he just opened the door a little wider.

Whizzer stepped in and took of his shoes before gazing around. 

"Wait," began Marvin. "How do you know where I live?"

Whizzer set the Tupperware on the kitchen counter. "I asked Mendel. That guy tells me anything I want. Also, I brought you some cookies, thought you might want to expand your flavour palate."

Marvin chuckled. "Thanks. We were actually just about to start watching Les Mis if you'd like to join."

"Ugh, I love that movie. Best part is when Enjolras falls out the window."

"Agreed."

Whizzer followed Marvin over to the living room, where Jason was sitting on the couch watching them expectantly. 

"So," began Jason, "he's staying?"

"Yes...if you don't mind?" questioned Marvin, who was slightly surprised at the boy's bluntness.

"Of course I don't mind!" Jason said, completely changing his tone. "Sit next to me! You knew Uncle Marvin in high school? How do you make your pitches so fast? Could you sign one of my baseballs?   
Are you and Marvin a thing? You guys are always in the news. Do you think you're gonna make it to championships?"

"You know what, let's take this one question at a time," Whizzer said with a smile, taking a seat in between Marvin and Jason.

Marvin watched joyously as Jason happily questioned Whizzer, who seemed to be getting along with the kid. Jason was paying little attention to the movie, but Marvin didn't care. They talked endlessly about baseball, and Jason even managed to make Whizzer play a few games of chess, which Whizzer obviously lost.

By the end of the night, Marvin was just glad that Whizzer and Jason seemed to get along.

Jason retired early to his room, as he had school the next day, leaving Whizzer and Marvin alone with one another.

"So, can I get you a drink?" Marvin asked, unsure if Whizzer wanted to leave or not.

Whizzer only nodded, and followed Marvin over to the kitchen where he took a seat on the counter. Marvin swung open the fridge and took out two bottles of Coke, handing one to Whizzer, then joined him on the counter.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Whizzer spoke.

"He's a nice kid."

Marvin turned to look at Whizzer, who was staring at his bottle.

"Yeah, he is. I don't know what I'm doing though, I'm just trying not to fuck it all up."

Whizzer turned to Marvin and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Marvin sighed and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, breaking eye contact with Whizzer. "I just....I just didn't want to scare you off."

Whizzer looked almost offended at Marvin's reasoning. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"No, no, I just...I...ugh." He paused to take a breath. "It's just, that's what always happens. I'm twenty two years old, Whizzer, guys get weirded out when they see I'm parenting Jason full time. And they have the right to be."

Whizzer's tone suddenly grew soft. "No, you're right, I get that. But, you know, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

Marvin smiled, relieved.

"So..." Whizzer started again. "What you were saying about not wanting to lose me?"

Marvin looked at Whizzer again only to see him grinning like a fool. Marvin scowled, but the non-verbal threat was empty. "I just meant...you're good in bed, and it'd be too much trouble to find someone else."

That wasn't true, Marvin had other motives, and Whizzer knew that. Marvin saw Whizzer's expression change as he brushed off his feelings. It wasn't hurt that was evident in Whizzer's eyes, but longing. Longing, as if Whizzer actually wanted something more with Marvin, but that was ridiculous. Right?

Marvin tried to change the subject.

"Wait, you don't have a car, and there are no buses in the area. How did you get here?"

Whizzer hopped down from the counter and dumped his empty bottle in the recycling bin.

"I made Cordelia drop me off, she was already heading in the area."

Whizzer leaned against the counter opposite of Marvin, who was still sitting on the island. Marvin admired the man standing before him, looking at him as if he were some ninth grader with a crush.

"Do you need me to take you home?" Marvin offered. "I can drive you if you need."

Whizzer smirked, moving forward so he was standing in between Marvin's legs. "Or, you wouldn't have to take me home."

Marvin scowled and pushed Whizzer back. "Not now Whizzer, Jason is in the next room."

Whizzer sighed. "Fine, just let me crash and I'll leave once Jason leaves for school. C'mon Marv, don't make me leave you so soon."

Marvin looked to Jason's door, then to Whizzer, then to his bedroom.

"Fine," he sighed. "You can sleep in my bed, just keep it PG, okay?"

Whizzer laughed. "If we must."


	11. Jason Knows All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin laughed at Whizzer's exhausted state. "You do that, I'm gonna take a shower."
> 
> Whizzer visibly perked up at that. He was no longer as tired as previously stated.

Marvin's morning started as usual, except this time there was a man in his bed.

Whizzer was laying next to Marvin wearing only a pair of underwear and one of Marvin's T-shirts. Marvin quickly shut off his alarm as soon as it went off, hoping to leave Whizzer to sleep. He didn't have team practice until the afternoon, but he had to make sure Jason was up for school.

He looked over at the window, it was still dark. It was ridiculous how early school started nowadays. As much as Marvin hated waking up early, part of him liked being awake when it was still dark out and no one was up. It made him feel like he had some secret life going on while the rest of the world was asleep.

He sat up and stretched, glancing over at Whizzer. He was so pretty when he was asleep, it was like the man didn't know how to look ugly. Marvin got dressed and brushed his teeth quickly, waiting until Jason was at school to shower. When he left his room, he kept the door closed just in case Jason was already awake.

Marvin rubbed his eyes as he walked over to Jason's door, knocking lightly to see if Jason was already awake, who responded with an "I'm up!"

Marvin moved over to the kitchen and started fixing two bowls of cereal for him and Jason, a few minutes later, Jason appeared from his room. He sat on a barstool and started digging in to one of the bowls on the counter. For a while, the two of them sat in a comfortable silence. 

"Did you and Whizzer have sex last night?" Jason asked, promptly breaking the silence.

Marvin nearly spat out the coffee he was drinking, instead he settled for a sputtering cough.

"What? Jason? Why would you think that?"

Jason shrugged casually. "His shoes are still here, the couch is empty, so he's obviously in your room. You don't have to be so weird about it, I take sex-ed classes."

Marvin looked at Jason incredulously as the boy nonchalantly ate his cereal.

"Well...uh....to answer your question, Jason, we um, we didn't, do...that."

Jason looked back up at Marvin, blankly. "Well, are you guys together or something?"

Well, little did Jason know, but that question was incredibly loaded.

"We're....we're figuring it out," Marvin said, deciding to remain indifferent.

"You should date him," declared Jason. "Uncle Marv, you're all famous and stuff, but you're always alone. It'd be good for you."

Marvin sighed, in disbelief that he was having a conversation about his love life with his nephew.

"Jason, you're ten years old, you shouldn't be worried about this kind of stuff."

Jason shrugged. "You're always worrying about me. Maybe you need someone to worry about you."

Marvin sat there in silence, unsure of how to respond. Jason just picked up his backpack and started heading out the door.

"Seeya later Marvin," Jason said as he left. "And for what it's worth," he added, "I like Whizzer a lot."

And with that, Jason was out the door, leaving Marvin to ponder what he said.

Marvin returned to his bedroom, where Whizzer was just waking up. Whizzer sat up and checked the time, then flopped back down on the bed.

"Ughhhh," he whined. "I just wanna stay in bed forever.

Marvin laughed at Whizzer's exhausted state. "You do that, I'm gonna take a shower."

Whizzer visibly perked up at that. He was no longer as tired as previously stated.

"Can I come?" he said, partially joking, but also definitely not joking.

Marvin scowled at Whizzer's lack of shame.

".....Yeah, sure."

______________________________________

Ever since Whizzer had spent the night at Marvin's place, he had been coming over there more and more. It was easier that way, as Marvin wouldn't have to worry about finding someone to watch Jason, and Jason loved spending time with Whizzer. Besides, whenever Jason was away, the two of them wouldn't have to worry about being too...loud.

The next few weeks were filled with good times, baseball practice, and the lead-up to their last game together before championships.

Even though Whizzer had become a common occurrence in both Marvin and Jason's life, the two men still hadn't talked about having a relationship. The kept the whole thing silent, nobody except the three of them (and Cordelia of course) knew that Marvin and Whizzer were anything more two athletes that flirted with one another on the field.

But the day had come, Marvin and Whizzer's last game with each other. Their chances for a championship were looking up, but nothing was guaranteed. This could be it.

As Marvin warmed up with his pitcher, he had trouble catching his breath. He had been feeling a little off since yesterday's practice, but just brushed it off as nerves. He was a little dizzy, but knew there was no way he would let himself take this game off, not when there was so much on the line. If his team won the next two games, they would play in the championship, possibly against Whizzer's team. There was no time for him to sit back due to some petty headache.

The past few days had been quite hot, but that didn't stop Marvin from training his ass off. The sun beat down on his face, making him regret his sunscreen didn't have a higher SPF.

It didn't matter how Marvin felt. He had a game to play.

______________________________________

It was their last inning, Whizzer's team was up by one run, meaning that if they were going to beat Marvin's team, they would have to prevent them from getting any runs. Truth be told, Whizzer didn't want to win this game, not if it meant playing some random team in finals. He wanted to play against Marvin.

It was a particularly hot day, Whizzer found himself constantly wiping his forehead to prevent sweat from dripping down his face. He had to rub his hand on his uniform before every pitch so the ball wouldn't prematurely slip from his hand.

"Batter up!"

Whizzer looked down the field to see Marvin stepping up to bat. Whizzer enjoyed competing with the shorter man, it made baseball way more fun than it usually was. He liked teasing Marvin, who would only glare in response or just return the quip.

As Whizzer narrowed his eyes, he noticed that something was a little off. Marvin didn't seem to have the same energy as normal, it was as if he were constantly trying to catch his breath. Whizzer wanted to walk up to him, to check if he was okay, but that would a ridiculous thing to do in the middle of a MLB game.

Just as Whizzer was winding up to pitch, he saw it. At the plate, Marvin collapsed, dropping the bat onto the ground with a clang. Before he new it, he was sprinting over to Marvin, despite the protests of his teammates and coach.


	12. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "About what?"
> 
> "About this," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "About us."
> 
> "What about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end boys

When Marvin opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were a few paramedics hovering over top of him. He immediately tried to push them away, but relaxed when he felt a familiar hand grab his, releasing after a moment. Marvin sat up, his head still pounding.

He was sitting on the home plate covered with dirt. There were several people surrounding him, medics, Charlotte, his coach, and Whizzer. Marvin rubbed his head, not wanting to deal with all these talking people surrounding him.

"What happened?" he asked hesitantly.

Whizzer was crouched next to him, which Marvin was grateful for. He needed someone to keep him grounded as he was being overwhelmed by all the people talking at and about him instead of to him.

"You collapsed," Whizzer responded. "They're saying it's probably heat syncope."

Marvin sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt like shit.

"You probably shouldn't be here, Whizzer. As far as everyone knows, we're playful enemies on different baseball teams."

Whizzer shook his head. "I'm staying, they can put on my alternate, he hasn't played all season."

Marvin gave in, figuring it wasn't worth it to try and convince Whizzer to keep playing. The medics brought him inside the stadium so he could lie down and keep cool, all while Whizzer trailed along Marvin's side. The game continued without them, and Marvin couldn't help but feel bad that he was keeping Whizzer from playing. Whizzer kept insisting he didn't care.

"Shit Marv, you've gotta take a break sometimes. Don't work yourself so hard."

Marvin chuckled. "You're such a hypocrite. You train every single day, whether or not you have practice."

"Maybe so," Whizzer smiled. "But I guess I just handle it better than you."

After about a half hour or so of the two of them just talking, a medic came by and cleared Marvin. The two parted into their own separate locker rooms. As Marvin began to retreat to his locker, he was stopped by several of his teammates fussing over him and asking if he was alright. Marvin quickly brushed them off, and took a seat on the bench.

"Geeze Marv, what the hell happened out there?" Mendel asked, running up to Marvin once he saw he was there.

"Heat syncope, they said."

"Oof," replied Mendel. "That's rough. We won, at least. It was probably since they lost Brown. It was wacky how he just immediately sprinted over to you like that though. I didn't think you were close in that way."

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "He what?"

Mendel nodded. "Yeah, he didn't even hesitate. Wouldn't let the medics push him away either."

"Oh," was all Marvin responded.

How could Whizzer be so careless? Marvin wasn't ready for the whole world to know that they had become more than good acquaintances. The two of them hadn't even decided what their relationship was, and he certainly didn't want the rest of the country to figure it out before they had the chance to.

For now, it was best to keep things on the down low.

______________________________________

The rain was beating on the roof so hard that Marvin was afraid the whole thing was going to come crashing down on him.

Jason was away at a friend's house, leaving Marvin to wander around the house all alone. He and Whizzer hadn't seen each other since their last game together, too busy he supposed. Marvin's coach refused to let him back catch at the next game, despite his protests. Apparently he needed time to recover. Luckily, they won their game, meaning they would move on to play at finals against Whizzer's team.

Marvin was standing in front of the fridge eating cookie dough out of the package when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, there stood Whizzer, sopping wet in the rain.

"Whizzer? What the hell are you doing in the rain?"

"I thought it'd be a grand romantic gesture," he shrugged.

"What? How did you even get here?"

"I took a bus then walked the rest of the way," he said as if it were nothing. "Can I come in?"

Marvin let Whizzer in, but he only stayed on the boot mat so he wouldn't drip all over the floor.

"Marvin, I think it's time we talk about this."

Marvin stiffened, not liking how serious the tone had just gotten. He could guess what it was Whizzer wanted to talk about, but played dumb nonetheless.

"About what?"

"About this," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "About us."

"What about it?"

Whizzer sighed. "Look, the two of us have been screwing for months now, and we haven't actually had a conversation about what our relationship is. What are we, Marvin?"

Marvin stuttered. "I don't....I don't know."

Whizzer stepped closer and took Marvin's hand in his. "I want to be with you, Marv. I want to know that I'm yours, and you're mine. I want to be able to announce my undying love for you in front of the whole world, because that's exactly it. I love you."

Marvin looked up into Whizzer's eyes. The taller man was wearing a smile, and for a brief moment, Marvin wanted to say it back. But something inside of him just, couldn't. It was just three simple words, but at that moment, saying them felt like the equivalent of climbing Mount Kilimanjaro.

"Whizzer, I....I like you, a lot. I just....I don't want to ruin everything by going public."

Marvin watched as I the joy and hope flood from Whizzer's gaze in seconds. Whizzer released Marvin's hand and took a step back.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afra-"

"Because you have no problem being affectionate to me in front of Jason or Cordelia, so why are you so scared to tell the world?"

"That's...that's different, okay? I just, I don't know how people will react, and..."

"How people will react?" Whizzer ticked, anger bubbled inside of him like some cauldron in Macbeth. "What does it matter what other people might think? Why do you care?"

"I just, I just do, okay?" Marvin said, his voice suddenly growing louder.

Whizzer scowled, then turned around to open the door. Marvin's tone suddenly turned soft when he saw Whizzer go to leave.

"Wait no, Whizzer, don't go."

Whizzer was already back in the rain, his hand clutching the doorknob. 

"I know what I want Marvin. Do you?"

And with that, he was gone.


	13. The Baseball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was right, this was a fun season."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go out with a bang, boys

It was the day of the big game. Marvin's team versus Whizzer's team. No one could predict who would win, the stakes were higher than any game they had ever played before.

Jason sat right behind home plate, with a few of his friends. Marvin could hear him cheering all the way from his dugout. Marvin and Whizzer hadn't seen each other since that night, and now they were playing one another for the championship.

Marvin's coach had said that they were expecting a huge viewership, large in part to the news coverage around him and Whizzer. Marvin kept glancing over to Whizzer in his dugout, but Whizzer never looked back.

Marvin looked over to Mendel, who was no longer giddy with excitement as he usually was at their games. Now, he just looked nervous.

"You alright there, Mend?"

Mendel turned to Marvin, broken from his trance.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm just, you know, nervous."

Marvin raised his eyebrows. "I can tell."

"My parents are watching," he added. "They're up in the nosebleed section."

"Mendel, you play on the team, surely you could get them good tickets."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter if I could, they like it up there too much. Apparently they have a favourite hot dog guy."

Marvin glanced over to Jason's seats. He was laughing along with some of his friends. Jason spotted him and sent him a wave. The sight of his nephew seemed to break down some of the stress he was building up. Whether or not his team won, Jason would still have a good time.

Marvin looked over to Whizzer's dugout one last time. The two of them caught each other's eyes. For a short moment, they just looked at one another, until Whizzer quickly turned away.

Marvin tried to shake off whatever thoughts were running through his head as he began his ascent to the home plate.

______________________________________

There Marvin was. Of course the game would come to and end this way. Whizzer's team was up by one point, the bases were loaded, it was the final inning, and there were two outs. And, oh yea, Marvin was up to bat.

The game hadn't been filled with the same banter between Whizzer and Marvin, not like the crowd was expecting. The two actually hadn't spoken the entire game.

Marvin stepped up to the plate, then jumped around a little to try and loosen up his arms. He raised the bat over the plate, and waited for Whizzer to pitch the ball.

"Strike one!"

Marvin took a breath, and looked to his right to see Jason and his friends shooting him thumbs up. He appreciated how Jason would cheer for him, even though he liked Whizzer's team better.

He raised his bat again.

"Ball!"

Wow, that was unusual, Whizzer rarely threw balls. Marvin supposed the pressure must be getting to him. The pressure was getting to Marvin too.

"Strike two!"

Well, what a perfect way to end the championship game. The entire packed stadium was on the edge of their seats. Marvin swore he heard everyone take a breath as Whizzer pitched the ball.

"Strike three! Out!"

Half of the stadium burst into cheers as the other half sunk into their seats. And eruption of happiness burst from the other team as they all started jumping on top of won another. Marvin had singlehandedly managed to make his team lose the championship game.

Marvin dreaded having to return to his team after just losing them the game. In the few seconds that had passed since Charlotte had shouted that dreaded word, a million thoughts crossed Marvin's mind. Just as he was about to retreat to his dugout, he saw a familiar figure walking down to him from the pitcher's mound. As the rest of his team was cheering and hugging one another on the field, Whizzer was walking over to Marvin.

Marvin wasn't sure what Whizzer was planning to say, but Marvin know what he needed to do.

Whizzer approached so he was standing on the opposite side of home plate, parallel to Marvin. He held out his hand, and Marvin shook it.

"Good game," Whizzer said, in a resigned manner. "You'll get us next year." 

A small smile formed on Marvin's face. "Whizzer, you were right."

Whizzer raised his eyebrows in surprise, waiting for Marvin to continue.

"I don't want to hide this from anyone. I want to be with you. I like....I love, you too, and I want everyone to know it."

He took a step closer to Whizzer. "I want to know that I'm yours, and your mine," he quoted. "I'm not afraid anymore, all I want is you. And that....that's the simple truth."

Whizzer smiled, and before Marvin knew it, he was being pulled into Whizzer's arms as their lips met.

The entire world was tuned out as Marvin kissed Whizzer, all he could think of was the feeling of Whizzer's lips on his, and how he never wanted this feeling to go away. When they finally pulled apart, Marvin realized that the entire stadium had erupted into cheers.

He turned his head, and not only saw the entire stadium cheering, but both their teams shouting and wolf whistling. Marvin suddenly felt a blush creep onto his cheeks when he realized that probably half the country had just watched him kiss Whizzer Brown on national television.

He turned his head back up to face Whizzer, who was grinning like crazy. 

"I guess I forgot there was an entire baseball stadium watching us," Marvin said with a smile.

Whizzer shrugged. "I guess everyone knows now."

"Yeah, I guess they do." 

Whizzer and Marvin started to back up in opposite directions to go back to their dugouts, still holding hands. As they moved further back, their hands parted.

Just as Marvin was about to turn around so he could retreat to his team and face their questions and disbelief, Whizzer turned to speak once more.

"I was right, this was a fun season."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we've reached the end. I had a lot of fun writing this, thanks for your kudos and comments. I'm working on another Falsettos fic, so you can hopefully look out for that in the near future if I don't accidentally give up on it. If you have any suggestions for fics you want written, you can totally pop them over to me and I'll see what I can do ;)


End file.
